What we didnt know
by Gacktlover
Summary: What really happend. please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

_In my world George didnt die.. this is what happend _

When George woke up that morning he knew three things for sure. Number one was that he was going to hit by a car "trying" to save someone. Number two was his life as he knew it was over. And number three was that both were going to hurt. He sighed one last time then got dressed. He forced a smile but it didn't come as easily as he had hoped it could. So he headed out the door into a new life anyways.

As he walked out he looked around. He could not tell anyone what was going on. He wished he could tell Izzie or at least Meredith. But tomorrow kept him from telling them. He knew they were going to have to watch "him" die. And that is how he had to leave it. There could be no heartwarming goodbyes or tears… not yet.

He got sit back and watch. Someone was sent in in his place to die. He hadn't really understood that part but he wanted to help over seas. And when he had signed up they asked him to report for duty the next day for a top secret deployment. So top secret that everyone had to think he was dead. He wanted to join so badly he agreed. Its was only a while ago that he realized the repercussions on his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

George watched the casket be moved down the aisle. He watched as his friend's weep. He wanted to reach and touch them. They were almost close enough to him for him to call their name and they would be able to hear them. He watched as Izzie sat in the wheelchair and stared blankly into space. Meredith buried her face into Derek's. Everyone was there. But none of the look okay.

He watched as the put his casket in the ground. He felt a piece of himself dying. He wished someone was there to comfort him. But instead next to him sat a stone faced general. They had granted him this because they had just changed his life forever. But he knew he could not get out of the darkened windowed suv. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. The car starts to move.

The driver rolled down the window for a minute to let some fresh air. He saw Meredith's eyes flash over the car before they got out into the street. He knew he could not dwell on the past. He had to look towards the future. Towards what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat down and looked around. He was looking through Seattle in new eyes, In the eyes of "Sargent James Sanders, M.d." He missed the air that he was breathing in. But no one was there to meet him. He watched as all him comrades greeted their families. But he had no family or friends as James. Overseas had changed his views and part of him longed for how it had been five years before.

"James, do you need a lift home?" another family-less soldier asked.

"I have no home here. I actually never thought I would be released. But Obama calling for troops to be returned changed that plan."

He nodded. He knew not to ask. HE had been teamed with group for five years and had learned not to ask about him. They had known their platoon had been top secret so it made since.

"Need a place to stay, then?"'

"No the government is paying for hotel tonight then a apartment of my choosing."

"Lucky dog, James. You have the government on a chain."

"It is more like they have me on a short leash."

The soldier just nodded awkwardly and walked away. He smiled then hailed a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

"James Sanders' sat in front of the grave stone. He had brought flowers but he was not sure why. Now that he sat here it seemed weird to put flowers on his own grave. Who would do that? Then he laughed at his thought. He had been sitting there for a few hours. He was not sure how to react to it.

Five years ago he probably would have drove himself to a hospital and admitted himself to a mental ward at the thoughts that passed through his mind. He had thought of just walking right into Meredith's house a few times.

He had been instructed to not enter Seattle Grace. HE was not going to. He smiled and looked straight at an open whole with a shovel sitting straight up that would cut him and possibly knock him un-conscious. He was not going to walk in but been taken there with no other choice. Seattle Grace was the closest hospital to this site. The government had taken some small precautions to change his looks so he was not worried.

He walked towards the whole. As the shovel hit his head the thought that played through his brain was, ' how did I get to the point of purposely hurting myself'


	5. Chapter 5

"We have a patient coming in in 10 from a cemetery." Lexi Grey announced

Christina began to laugh, "From a cemetery? That's a new one."

"He walked into a hole. And hit his head hard with a shovel. He has lacerations all over.."

"He really did come from a grave." Alex laughed.

"Be serious please. He is a vet. He has served our country well. I could play the card." Merideth said.

"What card?"

"George wanted to serve his country. He would be being released around this time. BE NICE!"

"Fine." they all said at once.

Meredith walked into the patient's room. "Hi I am Meredith Grey; I will be your doctor today."

"Hey, Grey, I am… James Sanders."

"Do you remember what happened? And you paused on your name. Are you having recall problems?"

"No I am not having recall problems. It is a long story. And yes I remember what happened. I was visiting a grave… an old friend and I didn't see the hole. I walked into it.'

"Well you have lost a lot of blood. We have you scheduled for a transfusion in a few hours and you have a few broken bones. I will introduce to a wonderful doctor, her name is Dr. Torres. She will be doing your surgery to fix the bones."

"Torres is still here?"

'You know Torres?"

"Uh she was here when I got my physical before I left. I met her a few times."

"Well she is an excellent doctor. She will be in in a little to access you."

"Thanks."

Meredith looked at him closely. "Well I need to get to work but ill check in on you in a few."

"so?" Alex asked

"He seems so familiar. Like I know him well. And he knows Callie. Weird, right."

"Weird ." Christina agrees.

"Weird." Meredith agrees again.

Callie walked up. "What's weird?"

"The patient knows you."

"Oh, nice. What's his name?"

"James Sanders."

"Hmmm… Never heard of him."

"Well you will in a minute."

She walked in. Smiled at 'James" then walked back out.

"What did you think when you saw him? Like what did his voice sound like?"

"Like… No Callie."

"I know that face. You know who it is."

"It is not. He is dead. Long dead. Like four years."

"I AM A BONE GIRL. I know facial structure. I know that facial structure. I married that facial structure. And you cant deny you know that voice."

"You have to be imagining it." Christina said

"You are right. I saw his dead body."

"right. But it is weird." Meredith said

"Weird." They all agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

James watched the doctors stand outside his room talking. They were all here. Meredith, Lexi, Korev, Christina. Wait where was Izzie. The cancer. He had forgotten. He couldn't just ask. He could get in to much trouble if he asked.

Callie walked back in. "So, James Sanders. I am Michelle. I will be your nurse today."

"You are not a nurse."

"Yes I am. Now are you comfortable."

"Cut it Callie."

"You cut the crap. And How do you know my name?"

"I.. I don't. I mean. Crap."

"Crap is right. GEORGE. After what you put us all thru five years ago. How could you. We may have been divorced but it still hurt."

"Callie, you can't tell anyone."

"They all k now,. They just can't believe it. We watched you, or whoever it was die on the table. It hurt. A lot. Some innocent person lost their life for you. How could you put us thru that?"

"I can…"

"Let me guess. You can explain. We are all happy now George. Why'd you come back?"

"I am not happy Calle. I haven't been for a long time. Even before I left, But here I am as bad off as before. It made me happy but I missed you so it drug me down. Not just you but everyone. I want my old life back."

"Then take it back, George. I know you can. You are heart in elevator guy. You always have been and always will be."

"I can't with the government on my backs."

"The George I know and married way back then still is in there somewhere."

"You went gay during our marriage."

"That part of my life never had to do with you. Part of me has and always will love you. But that is not my life now. I am married to a wonderful women and I have a wonderful daughter. George I figured out my life with the help of you. I can help you. I am sure one of my lawyer friends can help you with the government."

"you think so?"

"If not we can make it happen. And will keep your secret… for now. But you need to try and keep it secret. And we all know you are not good at secrets."

"I have gotten better. The government taught me."

"Maybe you can to strangers… but us here- we are your family."

"Hey where is Izzie?"

"Oh, yah, I'll explain later, James. For now Mr. Sanders, we need to get you into surgery. The gash n your stomach from the shovel looks like it hurts."

"I've had worse."


End file.
